Lies
by aoi-akai
Summary: Prussia has been wearing a fake mask all his life, but he doesn't think he can take much anymore. Can his friends and family save him from his fate before it's too late? Read on to find out! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Lies

_**Everything is a lie**_

_**They don't seem to notice my tears**_

_**They've never questioned why I didn't die**_

_**Everything is unclear**_

Prussia sighed as he opened the door to his home. _Another meeting, another day of pretending to be something I'm not,_he thought and went into the kitchen to grab a beer. _There's no point anymore, I mean I am a dead nation. How am I still around anyway? Sometimes I don't even know who or what I am._He took another swig of his beer. Sometimes even the alcohol didn't numb the burning pain anymore. He sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day and plopped down on his coach. Why did this have to keep going on? When did it even start not being real? And he thought. He thought back to the day he was supposed to die.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, brüder." Prussia had said as he looked at his brother who had just signed the document proclaiming and authenticating his dissolution.

"Prussia, I'm sorry…it's-it's my fault that you are going to die. You… you didn't even do anything; you raised me and took care of me and now… now you're being punished for something I did." Germany said and looked away from his older brother in shame.

"Don't worry, it's alright. It was bound to happen someday." Gilbert assured him and pulled the German into an awkward hug.

"Brüder…" Germany had cried into his shoulder until Prussia had been led away by the Allies.

Prussia blinked at the memory and put the beer down. He should've died that day, but he had lived. Everyone had been so happy when he was still alive, especially after he had been with Ivan for so long.

"East!"

"Prussia!"

"Gil!"

Those were the screams of relief and recognition he received as he ran from the ruins of the wall and East Berlin, back to the warmth of his friends and family. That was the third day he was supposed to die. But he had lived.

After that, things had seemingly gone back to normal and everyone was happy. The only difference was that Prussia had changed. He wasn't the happy, arrogant, "awesome" guy he used to be, but after seeing the joy on everyones' faces he didn't want them hurt to by his new, serious personality, so he decided to pretend. Act like his old self, this way everyone could remain happy, even at the cost of his own happiness. They were important to him, his precious people. Back then he had hoped they cared about him too. Now he knew better.

A low rumble from outside distracted him from these thoughts. He turned to stare out the window. It was pouring outside. Thunder and lightning were clashing in a battle for dominance, a battle of lights and sounds.

Gilbert slowly stood up from his spot on the coach in his living room and threw his beer in the recycling bin. The Prussian moved his way to the front door; he slowly turned the brass knob and took a step forward. The pouring rain felt good on his depressed form, refreshing, as if wiping away all of his worries. Why wasn't there anyone there for him anymore? Someone to tell him to cleanup or not to drink so much, someone to scold him for standing outside in the pouring rain and that he might catch a cold, remind him to be careful? Why wasn't there anyone there ever?

People used to care, and he had cared for them. He and Hungary used to always run around and have fun, beating up Austria and annoying their fathers. Now she was too busy being a country; heck she wouldn't even give him the time of day. He used to act up to get her attention; just being yelled at, chased, and eventually knocked out with a frying pan had been enough for him. Now she wouldn't even look at him. It all started when she had learned she was a girl. Why did things have to change?

Then there was Austria, that "prissy aristocrat". He too would always yell at Prussia when he managed to see him with his daily "bother Austria sessions". In actuality the whole time, Prussia admired him and found his piano playing amazing and wonderful to listen to. Sometimes, Prussia would sit outside of the Austrian's window, right under the window sill and just close his eyes, letting the music reach into him and take him over. In the end, he had always just wanted Roderich to see him as a friend, a companion even, that they would get along, maybe even play together. Unbeknownst to anyone, even Ludwig, Old Fritz being the only exception, Prussia knew how to play the flute and he loved it. The one time the Prussian had gathered enough courage to actually ask the Austrian, he had overheard a conversation he wasn't supposed to. As he had entered the hallway, clutching to the flute case nervously, he had noticed people talking and stopped to listen.

"That Prussia; I can't deal with him any longer!" Hungary had shouted out and threw her hands in the air.

"Yes, I understand completely. Sometimes I just think how nice it would be if he had died with his dissolution." The Austrian had replied and nodded his head in agreement.

That had been enough for Prussia. He grabbed his flute case tighter and ran, tears forming in his eyes. They thought it would be better if he was dead? If only he had stayed and listened longer, then maybe things wouldn't be the way they are now.

"But, I'm glad that that idiot is still around, he makes life more interesting and fun." The Austrian continued and crossed his arms over his chest while nodding again.

"Yes, your right." Hungary agreed and smiled.

Meanwhile, Prussia was sitting, locked up in his room crying. If he already knew they felt like this, why was he crying? Prussia never thought of asking Austria to play with him again.

_**They smile at me as if everything is okay**_

_**But I know the sad truth, wishes don't come true**_

_**The world isn't always happy and gay**_

_**But then again, that's not anything new**_

Of course we can't forget France and Spain. The three of them had always been friends and got along great. But Prussia knew he was holding them back; they could have much more fun if he wasn't there, they didn't need him, and he was just extra weight. They also both had someone else. France had England, America, and Canada while Spain had Feliciano and his "precious Lovi", so they could just as easily function without him. Hadn't France been one of the main supporters of his dissolution? And Spain hadn't said anything, so they must have been disappointed when they learned he was still alive, and they were just pretending to be his friends; pity for the dead man. After all, who would want to be friends with "that arrogant jerk, Prussia"? Poland sure didn't like him, but Prussia couldn't really blame the man after all the pain he had suffered at the Prussian's hands.

And finally we have West. West, Prussia's precious little brother, the one he would always mooch off of and annoy. People said that, but they didn't know. They didn't know that Prussia always watched over and looked after Germany. They knew nothing of how Prussia always had and always would put his younger sibling before himself, hell if Germany even noticed it. Whenever Ludwig got into trouble, Prussia was sure to be there, to help him and to be the one to comfort him, and tell him everything was alright. When Germany had been younger, he used to always follow Prussia around, and ask him for advice, but now the only time Gilbert ever saw the German was when they happened to meet somewhere, and even then they made very small conversation until Ludwig went off with Italy. But Prussia cherished those few moments they did talk; it made him feel good to know his brother still acknowledged him. That Italian though, he was so lucky, all his life he had people around him, telling him they loved and cared about him. If anyone, Prussia was probably most like Romano, the only difference between them was that Romano had Spain to keep him anchored while Prussia had no one, no one but himself.

Gilbert had grown up alone with no one caring for him; he had had to survive on his own, using his own resources and power without the help of anyone, just himself. At one point he had these people care about him and he had hope, he even had a father, Germania, who would check up on him sometimes. So why, after all these people had done to him, did it still hurt to see them sad or crying? He wasn't quite sure of that himself.

_**My country is no more,**_

_**I'm lost in this downpour**_

_**Doesn't anybody see me anymore?**_

After standing outside for so long, Prussia suddenly remembered where he was and went back into his house and dried himself off. He walked upstairs into his room and lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and enjoying the quiet, peaceful darkness.

As he laid there he began to think again. This time he thought of his childhood. The horrors his young child's mind had seen had soon stopped seeming so gruesome and he had grown used to the merciless bloodshed after seeing it so often. He thought of the first battle he had been in; it had been a warm and sunny day, the kind other young children would have been up, running around and playing in. He had glared at the opposing forces and as the two armies clashed he was excited about finally being able to show off his skill in battle. But as the battle progressed, he realized with despair how wrong he was. War was cruel, bloody, and merciless, something a child his age should not have been a part of. As the years passed, he grew used to the battles, but they had twisted his young, fresh self into a cruel, merciless knight that loved fighting. Looking back now, that disgusted him. Quickly his thoughts flickered to something else. Germania.

The man had been someone the Prussian had, and still, looked up to. They rarely spoke, but one day Prussia came home after a particularly bloody battle and was covered in the blood of his opponents', a blank look on his face. Germania must have realized what pain and suffering he pushed onto the child and ran up to him, hugging him tightly as he silently cried, regretful for what he had done. These actions had confused the Prussian at the time so he just simply stood there and let the older nation cry into his shoulder. Thinking about Germania, Gilbert recalled the earliest memory he had; it was a dark and cloudy day when the Prussian had awoken on a beach surrounded by beautiful amber. He had stared at the collection in amazement before he looked down and noticed a shadow looming above him, and before he could look at who or what could have cast the strange shadow he blacked out again. Later he had jolted awake in a strange place with Germania worriedly starring down at him. The man seemed surprised when the Prussian suddenly sat up and jumped back a few feet, only to rush back over to the young boy's side. After the man asked Gilbert a few questions, to which he had no answers to, he looked worried again but immediately sighed and turned away mumbling, "Maybe this is for the best." From that day on, Prussia became a Teutonic Knight and practiced with Germania every day.

_**West ignores me**_

_**Austria and Hungary find me a nuisance**_

_**Spain and France don't need a three**_

_**Even though I already know this,**_

_**Why does it still hurt to see them unhappy?**_

But those days would never come again. Gilbert sighed and went downstairs; maybe he would go visit the others. After all, today was his "birthday" and it was always nice to get a friendly recognition from somebody.

0~0~0

Gilbert slowly made his way towards Austria's house. Ludwig wasn't home, probably off somewhere with Italy, and neither was France or Spain. Prussia wondered where those two could have gone and guessed they were probably off with their important people. So all that left was Austria, and Hungary, who he was sure, would be at Austria's house.

As he walked through the streets of Vienna, he looked around and took in the sights. How the world had changed since he was younger. Tall buildings, peace, no knights or general excitement, clothing; this new world may be peaceful but it was boring. And Prussia knew peace could never last, something one day would disrupt it. But for now, he would enjoy it while it lasted and soon he arrived at his desired destination. Deciding the best way to keep his façade up, he crouched underneath the window. From the sound of it, they were both in the piano room, perfect. Now to get into character, and… go! He jumped through the window and shouted his usual greeting.

"The awesome me had arrived! Bow down before me!"

"Hello, Prussia. I don't have time for your stupidity, I have to practice for a very important concert, so I suggest you just leave." The Austrian replied as he glared at the albino. Hungary wasn't here? Oh well, she didn't need to be, the Austrian was enough.

"C'mon, Roddy! Let's go to the park! Pleeeaaassseee." He begged the man. "I mean, today is a special day for the awesome me, so you have to take me!"

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on today that is "special", so I suggest you just go home immediately." He replied, annoyed, unknowing to how much he had just hurt the Prussian.

"Okay…" Prussia replied and left, running through the slippery mush of washed out snow, covering his eyes with his arms, vainly trying to stop the flow of tears coming from his eyes. He should've known he wouldn't remember; in fact he was surprised they had remembered for as long as they had. He might as well just go home then, maybe drink himself to sleep. Yeah, that would be good, drink all his troubles away. That's why he loved beer, it could easily make him forget all the hurt he had locked up inside. So he went back to his cold, dark, empty house.

_**The days go by, I've become numb**_

_**I'm trapped in this darkness**_

_**The liquors stopped working, no more need for rum**_

_**I need release soon**_

_**Before it's too late**_

_**Can't anyone hear me?**_

_**And save me from this fate?**_

_**(Part 1)**_

A/N: Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia.

First part of a two or three-shot I hope you enjoyed it! And before you say anything, no I am not depressed; I just came up with this idea and decided to post it. In fact, I'm going to go write a BTF story now! I won't continue unless I get reviews. Poem by moi, let's just say I was really bored on the last day of school and thought about how Gil could really feel on the inside. I mean I've seen other people touch on this idea so I decided to give it a shot. That's it I think. Ciao for now~

-Akai


	2. Chapter 2

"…"Austria just sat there in confusion. When had Gilbert ever listened to a word anyone said to him? Austria was worried…yes, actually worried about his albino acquaintance. As he pondered this, the door to the piano room suddenly opened.

"Would you like some lunch, Roderich?" Hungary asked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"…"Austria just stared blankly at her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She questioned and ran up to the man's side.

"Elizabeta," he said as he turned to the Hungarian woman who was now on his other side.

"Yes?"

"Is anything important going on today?"

"Not that I can think of," she replied after several moments of thinking. "Why? What happened?"

"Well, Prussia just came in and proclaimed it was an important day today. I told him nothing was going on today and asked him to leave, to which he replied 'okay', and left, just like that!" He explained and gave a worried look.

"You mean he didn't bother you or anything? He just left?" She questioned him, not quite believing what she had just heard.

"Yes," he nodded, confirming the Hungarian's fears.

"I can't think of anything. Why don't you call Ludwig; he might know," she suggested.

"That's a good idea," he answered and got up to walk over to the phone hanging on the wall.

"Hello, Ludwig?"

"Yes, who is speaking?"

"It's me, Austria. I was wondering—"

"I apologize in advance for anything brüder did."

"No…It's just, is anything special about today?"

"Not that I can think of, why?"

"No reason; just had a feeling."

"Alright then. Auf wedersehen."

"Danke, goodbye."

Austria hung up the phone, sighed, and turned to Elizabeta. "He says he doesn't know."

"Oh, why didn't you tell him about why you wanted to know about today and about Prussia?" She asked curiously.

"You may have never noticed it, but Prussia doesn't like to seem weak, especially around his brother. I was afraid that if I had told Ludwig, he would have questioned the Prussian, crushing the albino's pride even more." He explained and gave and exasperated look. "Now what?"

"Well, you could call France or Spain, they are his best friends." She shrugged, unsure of what to do in such an unusual situation.

"Yes! Why didn't I think of that?" Austria mentally slapped himself and picked up the phone, dialing Spain's number. He was easier to deal with.

"¡Hola! ¿De parte de quién?"

"Hello Spain, it's Austria."

"Oh, hello, Austria! What's up?"

"I wanted to know if today held significance of any sort. Particularly to Gilbert."

"Today, to Prusia? Not that I can think of."

"Oh, thanks for try—"

"Antonio, who is that, mon ami?" Austria heard a voice on the other side ask.

"Austria, he wants to know if today means anything special to Gil."

"To Prusse? Not that I can think of."

"Okay! Thanks for trying, Francis! As you heard, neither of us can think of anything that could be going on today. Lo siento."

"That's quiet alright. Thank you for trying."

"Anything to help! Especially if it means something to Gil."

"Goodbye."

"Adios."

"They didn't know anything either." Austria sighed and sat down, cradling his head in his arms. "I've never seen him like that. I'm scared." Roderich admitted and bit his bottom lip. "I don't know what to do."

"Why don't we go and chase after him?" Hungary suggested as she pat the Austrian on the back.

"Yes, maybe then we can get some answers." Austria said and stood up, grabbing his jacket and throwing open the front door as he and Hungary frantically rush out. _Please be okay._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"No one cares about me, or bothers to remember me. My life is so pointless if all I feel day in and out is a surreal numbness, as if I don't belong." Prussia declared and slammed his beer onto the table. "I bet if I were to die right now, no one would notice, let alone care!" He shouted and suddenly grew quiet, grabbing his head with his hands and pulling them down into his arms. "No one would care…. So what's the point in living anymore?" He whispered and got up from his seat, heading towards his room.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

"Here we are, the park. He said he wanted to come here." Austria sat down and panted, taking a rest.

"Are you alright?" Germany asked. They had picked him up when he noticed someone running behind a tree from the area they were training in. After instructing Italy and Japan to go home, he questioned the duo, and after learning of the situation decided to come with them.

"Come on, let's go look for him, sí?" Spain said and looked around the area.

"Yes, before he does something stupid. Prusse, we're sorry, please come back!" France shouted as he and Spain raced off to find their lost friend. They had joined the when they were walking around Austria, looking for the Prussian themselves anyway. After learning of the full situation they explained that the tone of voice Austria used tipped them off and they immediately went to look for their third member.

"I can't believe we forgot what today is," Hungary said and sadly gazed around the crowded park.

The group of five had been running, on their way to the park, when Hungary, who was leading them, bumped into someone.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, are you alright?" She asked and helped the man up.

"Yes, don't worry about it." The man replied and stood up, brushing himself off. He turned to look at the Hungarian woman and smiled.

"Lithuania?" She questioned and looked warily at the young man.

"Yes, that's me." The man replied and nervously rubbed the back of his head with his forearm. "I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but where are you headed off to in such a hurry?"

"Well, you see, today is an important day to Prussia but we forgot and he ran away. So, we decided to chase after him while trying to figure out what today is." She explained to the Lithuanian.

"And I had a bad feeling." France piped in.

"And France had a bad feeling, so, do you happen to know what today might be?" she asked and pointedly looked at Toris.

"Well, isn't today his birthday? January 18th?" He replied easily.

"His birthday? How could we have forgotten?" Hungary exclaimed and turned towards the others.

"I can't believe I forgot, and he calls me a friend. All I cared about was my piano…" Austria trailed off and looked down in shame.

"Yeah, we're his best friends and we forgot about it, and that can't just be overlooked." Spain said, but had a determined look on his face.

"Me…his own brüder… forgot his birthday, even though he always remembers mine. What kind of brother does that? I've also not been spending much time with him lately. I don't deserve to be his younger brother." Germany said and buried his face in his hands as his shoulders silently shook. "And now he's gone because of me and I may never see him again." Germany cried into his hands. Why hadn't he been paying any attention to his older brother?

"Come now, mon ami, we all have been neglecting him. But crying here isn't going to solve anything. Come, let's all go to the park and look for our Gilbert." France patted the younger nation on the back.

"Alright, you're right, let's go." Germany said as he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes, a determined look on his face.

"Yes! Vaminos!" Spain shouted and started running towards the park, the others following close behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Austria shouted, but before, he raced off turned towards the Lithuanian. "Thank you for the help."

"You're welcome. Anything to help my brother," Lithuania brushed the thanks off with a wave of his hand.

"Brother? But Prussia… never mind." Austria said and raced after the others.

"Good luck!" Lithuania called after them then looked down. "And brother, please don't do anything rash, we don't want to lose you again." He whispered then looked at his watch. "Oh my! Look at the time! I better get back home before Mr. Ivan gets angry, again." At this the young man shivered and quietly made his way back home.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~?~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Since life isn't worth living anymore, why not just end it?" A voice called from deep inside the Prussian's mind.

"Yes, just end it. No one would give a damn anyway. In fact, I bet they would be overjoyed. And isn't that what I've always wanted? For them to be happy? Even if they have forgotten or hurt me I've always just wanted them to be happy. And if by ending my dark life brightens theirs, if even just a little, then I will gladly do just that." He said, and started to laugh hysterically, a creepy smile on his face. "Why don't I have a game with it then?" He questioned as he reached under his bed and pulled out a black case. "This should have everything I need in it." He said and flipped open the case, smirk still in place.

He pulled the cover up to reveal a variety of items. A pen, paper, a razor, a gun, and a bullet placed randomly in one cartridge. "Let's get started, shall we?" he questioned and picked up the razor. No need for the pen, he would just use a substitute; it was easier that way.

"He's not here, we searched the whole area." Spain informed the others, for once in complete serious mode.

"Where could he be?" Hungary worriedly questioned and looked to Germany for help.

"Maybe he's at home? We should hurry though; I have a bad feeling about this." He worried, and they were off again, heading to the Prussian's house in the former East Germany.

"There, that should be good enough." Prussia said as he put down the note he had been reading over. "I'm sure they'll appreciate this than if I used a pen, in fact, more than anything I've ever done! I'm finally being useful!" He shouted and raised his pale arms above as he closed his eyes, smile in place.

"Now, let's start the real fun." He said and picked up the discarded gun on his bed. "Time to play a little game, as Ivan would put it." Prussia said and smiled bitterly. Ah yes, Ivan, how could he forget.

Ivan, also known as Russia, had had control over Prussia for a long time. Gilbert closed his eyes and relished his memories. He thought back to when he had first been taken to Russia after his dissolution. He had a sad look on his face when he had first met the man since after the war. America had separated him and Germany and decided he would be the one to take the Prussian to the Russian. The trip had been silent, the only thing that occurred between the two to show that they acknowledged each other were the pitying looks the American occasionally flashed towards the other, smaller, man. The walk had seemed to drag on forever until they finally reached the Russian. For a few moments, they had all just stared at each other when silently, Prussia walked over to the other man. Russia smiled and grabbed his hand, leading the albino away from the American. Before he left, Prussia looked behind his shoulder once as the cries of his brother rang out, America was staring at him, regret pooling in his river colored eyes. After a few moments he seemed to notice the albino staring at him and quickly looked away, shame and regret for punishing an innocent man. Prussia had smiled back at him, then turned back in front of him, desperately trying to ignore his brother's shouts and pleas. He was prepared for what was to come, he would do it in his brother's place, and he could take it. Or so he thought.

But he had been wrong, the torture he had suffered at the hands of the Russian had been worse than any hell. Everyday being tortured until he begged for mercy, the rape, tears, pain, and through it all the only thing he could think of was his precious younger brother. He would pray for the boy, and talk to Gilbird, poor, poor Gilbird. The bird hadn't deserved to be trapped like Prussia was, his wings were not broken, and he deserved to be free. But through it all he stayed loyal to the Prussian and stayed by his side until the very end.

Prussia remembered clearly that fateful day, as if it had only just happened moments ago. He had been sitting in his "room", talking to his only companion, Gilbird, when Russia had entered.

"Hello, my little bird, how are we feeling today?" The giant mass of evil had asked after he had closed the door behind him, locking it tightly of course. We wouldn't want his precious little pet escaping, now would we?

**_It's too late now; the gun's set in place._**

**_There's no time to think of escape_**

**_No one will save me, no one cares._**

"Grrr…" Prussia had growled at the man and spat, "You should know you bastard, do I look 'fine' to you? No sane person could take your torture for long." Ivan had frowned at this statement and walked over to the albino.

"GDR, you have been acting very bad lately," He said as he continued to frown at the East German, "and bad children must be punished, yes?" his frown suddenly turned into a mad grin of twisted anticipation, like a child waiting for his new puppy to arrive home. He reached out, grabbing Gilbird from the Prussian's hands. "So, now you will be punished, да?"

"What are you doing to Gilbird? Leave him alone! He has done nothing to you!" Prussia had proclaimed and desperately reached out, trying to get his little ball of fur and companion back.

"Is he that important to you?" Russia asked and gave the yellow ball of fluff in his hands a little squeeze as the bird peeped helplessly in fear.

"Yes! Please! Give him back! I'll do anything!" Prussia begged and grabbed for his friend.

"Well, since you asked so nicely… no." Russia had giggled as he pulled out his signature water pipe, slamming it down on the German repeatedly, eventually knocking the man out after a particularly hard blow to the head.

"No…" Prussia weakly objected, and before he blacked out heard a sickening squelch and maniacal laughing.

When he came to, Gilbird was gone, and in his place was a puddle of blood and feathers. That was the first and only time Prussia ever cried while staying with the Russian.

"Let's get this game started then, shall we?" He said to no one and raised the gun to his head. "How did this game go again? Oh, right." He said as he thought, remembering from all times he had been forced to watch Russia play with the East Germans who had tried, and unsuccessfully, to escape. "One." He silently mouthed, "Click." He said as the pulled the trigger and listened for the roll of the barrel. Nope, not that one. Let's try again. As he pulled the trigger a second time, he thought of his friends and Austria. Those were fun times, but that belonged to the past, like himself. Another roll of the barrel. Nothing. _Third time's the charm, I guess,_ he thought and pulled again, and suddenly his life flashed before his eyes, looking over the good and bad times of it. "Wait a second; all of those times were real and genuine, not fake! I change my mind! I don't want to die!" A voice from inside his head screamed. "Well, let's test that, then." Another voice inside his head retorted as he shifted his gaze to the doorway of his room. Nope, no one. Seems like nobody really does care. Oh well, it's too late anyway. "NO! Don't give up yet!" The voice shouted again. "It's too late; they don't really care anyway. You're wrong, it's over." He said aloud and suddenly a hot sensation was on the side of his head and he heard a loud bang in his ear, and suddenly he was falling. Falling, falling down to the ground. He glanced towards the door once more, the last flicker of hope with it; nobody. He gave a weak chuckle and closed his eyes, and suddenly HER face appeared in his mind. "Soon we will be together once again, my love." He mouthed and then everything turned black, the only sound in the now empty house was that of a body hitting the floor.

**_I put my finger on the trigger,_**

**_Count to three, say a last goodbye_**

**_This is the key_**

**_Pull the trigger_**

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Did you hear that?" France asked as they neared the Prussian's home.

"It sounded like a gun being fired." Spain replied and nodded.

"Oh God, please, no." Hungary whispered and quickened her pace.

"Let's go." Germany ordered the others and they all chased after the Hungarian, desperate and hoping that their Prussia would be alright when they go there. Soon they all reached the door of the albino's house to see Hungary trying to push the door open in vain.

"I can't open it! It's stuck!" She yelled back and gave the door another hard ram of the shoulder.

"Move aside." Germany commanded and rammed his side into the door. "Nngh!" He grunted, but the door stayed put.

"We'll help." Spain said, France and Austria nodded in agreement. "Let's go! On three! Uno, dos, très!" Spain yelled, and they all rammed into the door, causing it to cave in.

"Where is he?" Austria yelled out in fear and frustration. Every second wasted could be a second too late.

"Let's split up. France, Spain, and I will check down here. You and Hungary check upstairs." Ludwig commanded, a certain tone of urgency in his voice, masking the worry and fear.

"We want to help, too." A voice said from the doorway of the apartment.

"Was! Italy, Romano, and Japan! What are you doing here?" Germany yelled out in surprise at the figures in the doorway.

"We would like to help Gilbert-san as well; he is also our friend," Japan said and walked next to France, who nodded at the other.

"Yeah, bastard, people like Gilbert and I need to stick together. I'm not letting you get in the way of that." Romano said and moved next to Spain who put a hand on his former charge's shoulder.

"Alright! Just go! We need to find him!" Germany shouted, and everyone searched the house.

"Ve, where do you think GilGill is?" Italy asked as he walked next to Hungary.

"I'm not sure; we should probably try his room first, though." She said and closed the door to the room she had just been looking in. "Now, which room is it?"

"Ve, is this it?" Italy asked and pointed to the door he was standing in front of. On the door was a plaque that read, "Prussia's room—Keep out."

"I guess so. Let's go in." She replied and slowly opened the door, entering the room. She suddenly froze on the spot.

"Hungary? Is he in there?" Italy asked and entered the room as well. What he saw immediately turned his normally happy and joyful expression into one of horror and sadness. "GilGill?" He asked and moved closer to the body Hungary was now holding tightly in her arms. The blue walls of the room were splattered with blood, as if it was some sort of twisted design or painting someone had put up. A gun was thrown off to the side next to a bloody razor, but he didn't notice any of that. His eyes were glued to the corpse Hungary was holding tightly to her chest as she silently sobbed.

"Feli, he's…he's…" Hungary couldn't bring herself to say it and just continued to cry.

"GILBERT!" Italy screamed after a few seconds of shocked silence and ran up to the Prussian, staring unbelievingly and horrified at the body in Hungary's arms, and all he could think was, _Why?_

**_Looks like no one cared for me,_**

**_I guess it's too late, to save me from my fate_**

**_Give one last grin and say it again._**

**_Goodbye._**

**_*Bang!*_**

**_And the door bursts open._**

Author's Note: Hey there everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews and favs/alerts! It makes me write faster. Also, that's it for the poem, sorry guys, it's wasn't really that long. This is the second chapter, now, let's have a little vote. In your review please answer this question: Should this story have:

A happy ending

A sad ending

A moderately happy/ sad ending.

So far I'm leaning towards #3 but I'm not sure. Well, see you next time! And thank you for all the wonderful comment on my poem that I wrote in about 5 minutes! My first one too.


	3. Chapter 3

"GILBERT!"

"Did you hear that?" Romano asked, looking up from the place they had just checked.

"No, what did you hear?" Spain asked, causing Japan, France, and Ludwig to also pay attention.

"It sounded like somebody screamed 'Gilbert'." He explained, and then looked at Germany. "Should we go check upstairs?"

Germany seemed to pause in cold fear before nodding his head, approving of the idea. "Let's go." And without another word, they all raced upstairs.

"Now, which room is it?" Japan asked and looked towards the others.

"We should probably check his room first." France said, and pointed in front of them. "But we must hurry, a second wasted could be a second too late!"

They met Austria in the hallway, who ended up joining them; he was heading to the room after hearing the scream as well. "I hope that idiot didn't do anything stupid." Was his reply when they asked him what he thought had happened. Soon, they reached the door to Gilbert's room, only to find Feliciano blocking the entrance.

"Italy! Is Prussia in there? Is he all right?" Germany asked frantically, trying to push back the stationary Italian.

"Feli, if he's in there, we need to go in so we can help him, fix him and call a hospital if we need to. Por favor, amigo." Spain pleaded to the Italian. Italy seemed to come to his senses. He moved out of the way and pointed a shaky finger at the two figures on the floor.

Germany prepared himself before he looked; he knew the scene wouldn't be good based on Italy's reaction. He gathered up all the strength he could muster and looked. As soon as he did, as soon as he saw the figure in Hungary's arms, he seemed to have lost all of his resolve. He ran, ran to the body of his older brother, as if he was a child going to his long lost parents, only for them to disappear. He collapsed in front of the albino and just stared. Slowly he felt wetness on his check, and when he lifted a shaky hand to touch his cheek, he realized they were tears. Germany was crying. He slowly reached out and caressed his brother's face. It was cold, like the snowy winters of Russia his brother had lived in, and his face as pale as the beautiful snow, even an unhealthy white for an albino such as he was. Germany would never look at snow the same again.

France, Spain and Japan stared for a while in horror before Spain shakily got out his cell phone and called 911. France and Japan searched the room for weapons, or anything the Prussian might have left for them. They found the discarded gun and the bloody razor, the note left forgotten, and hidden under the Prussian's bed.

Romano was trying so hard to get Feliciano to stop crying and speak to him. Although, the younger Italian just ignored the elder's pleas and continued sobbing loudly, but who could blame him? Someone close to him was either gravely injured or dead, who wouldn't cry?

Roderich also ran up to Gilbert and Hungary, holding her in his arms as he stared down at the Prussian. "You idiot, people do care about you, don't you see? As soon as you get better you better come over to my house again like you used to, I'll even have fresh made sweets every day. If you don't come I swear I'll sic Hungary on you." He said, turning away from the body as tears started streaming down his face. _How could we have_ let_ this happen? What if he doesn't get better? What if he doesn't wake up? _He thought, and then shook his head clear of such things. _No, that idiot would live, he couldn't imagine life without him. _"Please, don't die on us Gilbert." He whispered, silently crying as he took the oddly silent Hungarian out of the room and into the kitchen. They both needed to sit down and have something to drink.

"D-Doitsu?" Italy asked, approaching the shocked German.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked, never letting his brother leave his sight.

"I-Is Prussia-nii d-dead?" Italy asked fearfully, staring at the albino.

"I-I'm not sure, Italy." Germany said shakily, still looking at his brother.

"G-Guys? I called an ambulance, I think they're here." Spain said, pointing out the window.

"Thank you, mon ami." France said, glancing at the Prussian and cringing, this had been partly his fault… "Someone go tell them where he is! A second wasted could be a second too late!"

"I'll go." Japan said, and quickly ran downstairs.

"Don't worry bruder, help will be here soon." Germany said, cradling his brother's head in his arms.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Prussia woke up to the sound of a loud beeping sound in his ear. _What the? Where am I? What happened? _He thought, and blearily opened his eyes. All he could see was a bright white all around him. _Did I die? _He thought to himself, still looking around the room. Then he noticed the heart monitor next to him, "The hospital?" He asked himself. _Oh yeah, I tried to kill myself. I guess I failed then… like everything else… But who found me? _Suddenly the door opened.

"B-Bruder?" A shocked voice asked, Gilbert tried to lift his head to stare at the man, but when he attempted to he felt a horrible, shooting pain, and flinched, laying back down.

"W-Who's it?" He asked.

"Y-You're awake?" The voice said, coming closer, now the person was looking down at him, oh, it's Germany. What's he doing here?

"West?"

"You are awake!" Germany said, hugging his brother. "East, you had us scared, we were so worried about you. Don't you _ever _do something like that again." Germany continued, crying into his brother's shoulder, burying his head into the hospital pajamas Prussia was wearing.

"I-It's gonna be all right." Prussia said, shocked, and patted his brother's back lovingly. "But what do you mean 'we'?"

"Oh, that's right. I should tell the others you woke up." Germany said, and then ran out the door.

"Others?" Prussia asked himself as he watched Germany leave the room. "Who else is…?" Suddenly excited yells erupted from the hall, and the door was wretched open.

"GILBERT!" Hungary screamed from the now open doorway, running up to the side of the bed.

"L-Liz?" Prussia stuttered as the brunette stared down blankly at the Prussian.

"…" She grabbed onto the Prussian, hugging him tightly while letting the tears fall. "Y-You idiot!" She gasped out as she continued to cry into his shoulder. He looked down sadly and gently pet her hair.

"Gilbert!" Spain and France soon also entered, staring disbelievingly at their friend. "H-He's alive!" Spain exclaimed and grabbed the Hungarian and the Prussian into a giant hug.

"Mon ami, can't you see we care about you?" France asked the albino.

"Yeah, but…" Prussia trailed off and looked down sadly.

"And it's not just us!" Spain said cheerfully and pointed to the door. "Look!" Prussia turned and stared to where Spain was pointing.

"You guys? B-But why?" Prussia asked as he stared disbelievingly at the doorway.

"Gil you idiot, we care about you." England said, pointing to himself, and then gesturing towards the others. England, Denmark, Canada, Russia, Belarus, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Seychelles, North and South Italy, Iceland, just about every nation was there.

"G-Guys." Prussia said, looking at all of the smiling people who cared about him. "I'm sorry I did what I did, I was in a bad place and…"

"GROUP HUG!" Denmark shouted, and soon Prussia was engulfed by a wave of nations. "Don't worry Gil, we forgive you, and we're sorry too. For ignoring you that is." Denmark said as he rubbed his cheek against the Prussian's. A chorus of agreements followed that statement, and with tears in his eyes, Prussia let himself get lost in the warmth and joy he felt. Finally, he was home, where he belonged. "Guys! You're choking me!"

"Oi, Prussia!" Lovino called after everyone had dispersed.

"Yeah?" Prussia asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I-If you ever need someone to talk to, I-I'll be here." Romano said, turning as red as a tomato.

Prussia stared for bit, and then smiled. "Thanks Lovino."

"Yo-You're welcome dammit."

"You really do look like a tomato!" Prussia exclaimed, smiling.

"#:/#!$!^#%&^#&#^!*(#&^#*(^#)!" A stream of curses came out of the Italian's mouth. As Prussia laughed, Lovino's face suddenly softened. "There's still someone you haven't seen yet."

"Who are you talking about?" Prussia asked, but Romano just shook his head and left the room. "Who hasn't come yet?" The Prussian asked himself as he laid his head back down.

"Gilbert?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. _Eh? Who was that? Wait, it couldn't be… he wouldn't even come if the albino was on his deathbed._ Prussia thought, eyes widening at the realization.

"R-Roddy?" Prussia asked disbelievingly at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Gilbert, y-you're alive." Austria said, shocked as he ran up to the Prussian.

"Of course, you think something so unawesome could kill me?" Prussia said, smiling at the Austrian.

"You really are alive." Austria said, and suddenly grabbed the Prussian into a hug. "I thought you had died, you idiot, can't you see? I care about you!" He said, tears streaming down his face.

"Roddy?" Prussia said, staring at the Austrian in disbelief. Then his face softened and he returned the hug. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Prussia?" Austria said, lifting his head to look at the Prussian.

"What is it?" Prussia asked, smiling softly at the brunette.

"I-I love you." Austria said, blushing. Prussia stared at him in disbelief. Seeing his face, Austria began to tear up. "I-I know! You don't love me back, do you? Can we at least still be friends?" He pleaded. Prussia stared at him for a bit, and then smiled.

"Truth us Roddy, I love you too, but what about Liz?" Prussia asked.

"We're just friends; in truth I've always loved you, Prussia. I'm glad you didn't die."

"Me too." Prussia said, hugging Austria.

~!~!~!~!~?~?~?~?~

"Gilbert! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Germany called to the Prussian from downstairs.

"In a minute, West! I'm still getting ready!" Prussia called back. "Now, where did I put that damn wallet?"He mumbled as he got down on his knees to search the floor. "Where is it?" He growled as he continued looking, moving his search to under the bed. He groped around until he felt something under his hand. "Aha! Found you ya little bastard!" He called triumphantly as he pulled the object out and held it out. "Wait, what is this?" He said, staring at the pieced of paper in his hand. "Wait, this is…"

"Bruder?" Hurry up!" Germany called up again to his brother. He waited, listening for a few seconds, and when he didn't get a reply he sighed and went upstairs. "He probably got distracted by his computer." He mumbled to himself as he opened the door. "Bruder I-"

"I'm gonna go now, West! See ya!" Prussia called as he raced past the German.

"Oh, bye. Have fun on your date!" Germany called, hearing his brother run down the stairs.

"Kesese! Don't worry about me, West! I'll be back by..."

"10:30 at the latest."

"Riiight. Bye!" Prussia called as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Germany sighed, Prussia was going to be back late, sometimes he felt like _he _was the older brother, and not the other way around.

"Piyo! Piyo!"

"Eh?" Germany said, looking around Prussia's room. "Gilbird?"

"Piyo!"

"Where? Oh, there you are!" He said, picking the little bird up.

"Piyo piyo!" It cheeped, landing on Germany's shoulder.

"Hmm? What's this?" Germany asked, staring at the folded piece of paper in his hand.

"Piyo piyo!" The bird cheeped, gesturing towards the paper.

"I'll read it, I'll read it. Let's see…" Germany said, slowly unfolding the paper and reading it.

_Dear anyone,_

_If you've found me, then I want to thank you. I would like to request that you bury me next to Marie Beilschmidt. Also, could you tell these things to the people who used to come over? To Elizabeta, I'm sorry about being such an ass all the time, I just wanted you to notice me, but I probably went about it the wrong way, like everything else I do… Tell Roderich that I'm sorry for being such an annoying pest, and that deep down, I've always really loved him. He can have my flute. Tell Antonio and France that they don't need to pretend anymore, I knew all along they didn't care about me; they can go back to Romano and Arthur. And finally, tell my brother, Ludwig, that I love him and will always protect him, no matter how much he pushes me away. Tell him thank you for sharing Germany with me, and that I'm sorry for being such a nuisance and a waste of space. But most of all, tell him I forgive him, for everything, and good-bye. Thank you. Good-bye. _

_-Gilbert Beilschmidt_

"B-Bruder!" Germany said, staring in shock at the note in his hand. The he looked closer at it. "O-Oh Mein Gott…" He said, staring in horror. "T-This note is written in blood!" He exclaimed, he couldn't believe they had pushed his brother so far, and he felt guilty. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Hey! West! I forgo- What's that in your hand?" Prussia asked, wearily staring at the note.

"You know very well what it is." Germany said, looking at Prussia, and unreadable expression on his face.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just- Are you hugging me?" Prussia asked as Germany grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry bruder, I'm promise to spend more time with you, j-just don't leave me alone!" Germany pleaded, burying his head into Prussia's shoulder.

"It's alright, here, give me the note." Prussia said, soothingly rubbing Germany's back.

"H-Here." Germany said, placing the note in Prussia's out stretched hand.

"I'll throw it away, so we can move on." Prussia said, smiling and going to the side of his room.

""O-Okay." Germany said, looking out the window. Prussia slipped the note into his desk.

"Why don't I stay here and we can watch movies together or something?" Prussia suggested, turning around and smiling at Germany.

"Yeah, I think I would like that very much." Germany agreed, smiling.

"Awesome! Let's watch _Scott Pilgrim vs. the World,_ or Pokémon!" Prussia shouted, walking down into the living room with Germany.

"How about _The Birds_? Or maybe _Psycho_?" Germany suggested, chuckling at his brother's childishness.

"No! Pokémon!" Prussia whined, collapsing on the couch.

"Fine, fine. But then we have to watch one of my favorite movies." Germany said, smiling while taking the movie out and putting it into the DVD player.

"Awesome!" Prussia said, fist pumping.

"Glad you're happy." Germany said, still smiling.

"Shhh! The movie's starting!" Prussia shushed him, eyes glued to the screen as the Pokémon theme song began playing. _I wanna be, the very best, that no one ever was! Ever was, ever was, To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause!~_

Germany smiled again, yeah; everything was going to be all right. He would make sure of it, and protect the brother who always protected him. He would bet his life on it.

~*~*~*~8~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Guess who's listening to Pokémon right now? So catchy… I hoped you enjoyed! The happy ending had the most votes, but if you want me to post all of the endings like I'm going to on DA! Someone requested Prussia and Austria get married, but I don't like that pairing so I had them date. As I was typing this I realized I hadn't finished writing and I was like O.O Shit. Did it seem rushed? I'll do better with the other endings… LISTEN TO ALL THE POKÉMON THEME SONGS ON YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW!

BYE!~ (The new Pokémon sucks :P)

Disclaimer: Me no own, Да?

REVIEW OR DIE! SERIOUSLY, I'M HALF RUSSIAN I'LL FIND YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

"GILBERT!"

"Did you hear that?" Romano asked, looking up from the place they had just checked.

"No, what did you hear?" Spain asked, causing Japan, France, and Ludwig to also pay attention.

"It sounded like somebody screamed 'Gilbert'." He explained, and then looked at Germany. "Should we go check upstairs?"

Germany seemed to pause in cold fear before nodding his head, approving of the idea. "Let's go." And without another word, they all raced upstairs.

"Now, which room is it?" Japan asked and looked towards the others.

"We should probably check his room first." France said, and pointed in front of them. "But we must hurry, a second wasted could be a second too late!"

They met Austria in the hallway, who ended up joining them; he was heading to the room after hearing the scream as well. "I hope that idiot didn't do anything stupid." Was his reply when they asked him what he thought had happened. Soon, they reached the door to Gilbert's room, only to find Feliciano blocking the entrance.

"Italy! Is Prussia in there? Is he all right?" Germany asked frantically, trying to push back the stationary Italian.

"Feli, if he's in there, we need to go in so we can help him, fix him and call a hospital if we need to. Por favor, amigo." Spain pleaded to the Italian. Italy seemed to come to his senses. He moved out of the way and pointed a shaky finger at the two figures on the floor.

Germany prepared himself before he looked; he knew the scene wouldn't be good based on Italy's reaction. He gathered up all the strength he could muster and looked. As soon as he did, as soon as he saw the figure in Hungary's arms, he seemed to have lost all of his resolve. He ran, ran to the body of his older brother, as if he was a child going to his long lost parents, only for them to disappear. He collapsed in front of the albino and just stared. Slowly he felt wetness on his check, and when he lifted a shaky hand to touch his cheek, he realized they were tears. Germany was crying. He slowly reached out and caressed his brother's face. It was cold, like the snowy winters of Russia his brother had lived in, and his face as pale as the beautiful snow, even an unhealthy white for an albino such as he was. Germany would never look at snow the same again.

France, Spain and Japan stared for a while in horror before Spain shakily got out his cell phone and called 911. France and Japan searched the room for weapons, or anything the Prussian might have left for them. They found the discarded gun and the bloody razor, the note left forgotten, and hidden under the Prussian's bed.

Romano was trying so hard to get Feliciano to stop crying and speak to him. Although, the younger Italian just ignored the elder's pleas and continued sobbing loudly, but who could blame him? Someone close to him was either gravely injured or dead, who wouldn't cry?

Roderich also ran up to Gilbert and Hungary, holding her in his arms as he stared down at the Prussian. "You idiot, people do care about you, don't you see? As soon as you get better you better come over to my house again like you used to, I'll even have fresh made sweets every day. If you don't come I swear I'll sic Hungary on you." He said, turning away from the body as tears started streaming down his face. _How could we have_ let_ this happen? What if he doesn't get better? What if he doesn't wake up? _He thought, and then shook his head clear of such things. _No, that idiot would live; he couldn't imagine life without him. _"Please, don't die on us Gilbert." He whispered, silently crying as he took the oddly silent Hungarian out of the room and into the kitchen. They both needed to sit down and have something to drink.

"D-Doitsu?" Italy asked, approaching the shocked German.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked, never letting his brother leave his sight.

"I-Is Prussia-nii d-dead?" Italy asked fearfully, staring at the albino.

"I-I'm not sure, Italy." Germany said shakily, still looking at his brother.

"G-Guys? I called an ambulance, I think they're here." Spain said, pointing out the window.

"Thank you, mon ami." France said, glancing at the Prussian and cringing, this had been partly his fault… "Someone go tell them where he is! A second wasted could be a second too late!"

"I'll go." Japan said, and quickly ran downstairs.

"Don't worry bruder, help will be here soon." Germany said, cradling his brother's head in his arms.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"Why?"' Germany asked himself as he was sitting in the backseat of his car. Romano was driving himself, Italy, and Japan to…to… he couldn't remember anymore. "Where are we going again?" He asked the other three occupants of the vehicle.

"We-" Romano seemed to pause nervously, deciding something in his mind, he answered. "W-We're going to go visit Gilbert." He said, turning back towards the road.

"Oh! So we're going to his house? Is he sick or something?" Germany asked, puzzled.

"N-No." Italy said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Japan looked at them sadly. "Austria, America, Hungary and the others aren't going to be there, they came yesterday."

"Why did they all go visit him? We're just paying him a visit, right?" Germany asked the young Italian, who bit his lip and turned, looking out the window as the birds chirped happily.

"R-Right, but…" The Italian trailed off, continuing his endless grievance of looking anywhere but at the German.

"By the way, you all have been so quiet today, especially you Italy. Did something happen?" The inquiring German asked, leaning towards the red-head.

"No! Of course not!" He quickly answered.

"Alright, but why are we so dressed up? And in all black, we are only just going to visit bruder." No one answered. Germany took the hint and stayed quiet. He turned and looked out the window at the bright rays of light. He smiled; he hadn't seen his brother in a while so he was happy about seeing him again. As he continued to look at the sun his thoughts traveled to his childhood. His brother always took care of him, and for that he was grateful. He started to remember the times his brother had been there for him.

Gilbert, I don't know what to do. The war is ending, my boss had killed himself, and the Allies are closing in. Italy gave up and Japan's still fighting but… I don't know how long we can last." Germany said, bowing his head in shame.

"…" Prussia was silent as he stared at his brother. They were standing on the front porch of Germany's house, it was midday, but it was raining and dark. Prussia sighed and looked down sadly. "Don't worry," he said, puling the startled German into a hug, "it'll be okay, I'll protect you." Prussia assured him, smiling a sincere smile.

"…" Germany started crying and hugged the albino back, crying into his shoulder as Prussia softly pet his head, giving him a comforting smile.

Germany blinked back the memory. Although people didn't realize, Prussia was actually a very kind and caring person to the people around him, he just rarely showed it. Prussia had always been with Germany for as long as Ludwig could remember. Thinking of that, Germany's mind wandered to the first memory he had.

"Mr. Beilschmidt! The boy, he's waking up!" That was the first sound Germany heard as he slowly opened his eyes, unable to see because his eyes had not yet adjusted to the light.

"Move soldier! Where is he? Are you sure?" A commanding voice barked at the first one, coming closer to where Germany lay.

"I'm sure, sir, he opened his eyes slightly and groaned!" The voice replied obediently.

"I see… very good. Thank you soldier, dismissed." The voice said, now even closer.

"Thank you, sir." And the sound of a door opening and closing followed by the sound of booted feet walking away.

"Hey, you awake?" The voice called from above him, softer than before.

"Nngh." Germany groaned and slowly opened his sky blue eyes, looking up at the owner of the voice.

"I see you're awake." The voice, a man, said, smiling down at the German.

"W-Who are you?" Germany asked, staring in wonder at the man before him. The man's smile grew at the question.

"My name's the awesome Prussia! But you can call me Gilbert." The man, Gilbert, replied proudly. "I'm your older brother."

"Bruder?" The German asked in confusion.

"Yep, I found you passed out on a field so I decided to take you home." The man explained.

"Oh." Germany said, not really shocked. "Thank you." He said, blushing.

"Hey, you're welcome, kid." The man replied, smiling while ruffling the blonde's hair.

"…" The boy just blushed even redder at the action.

Germany smiled, that had been the start, in his opinion, of his life. At first, he had been untrustworthy and wary of Gilbert, but eventually he learned to trust the albino. Now that he thought about it, he had been very blunt as a child, in an almost cruel way of sorts. Like that time he had said those things to Prussia.

"Bruder?" Germany asked, walking through the town with his brother.

"What's wrong, Ludwig?" Prussia asked, turning to look down at the blonde.

"I've been wondering, why do you have red eyes and white hair?" Young Germany asked curiously. "I always hear the people in town talk about it."

"They have..?" Prussia trailed off, looking down sadly. Germany panicked what if he had hurt Gilbert or made him mad at him? He didn't want Gilbert to leave him! "Well, I'm something called an albino. They're special people like me who have red eyes and white hair." Prussia explained.

"Yeah, but the people think you're a vampire and a witch! How come you're the only person I've ever seen that's an albino?" A curious Germany asked.

"Well, albinos are really rare, which makes me extra awesome!" Prussia said, smiling. "But they think I'm a vampire and a witch?"

"Yeah! I hear them talking about how you look like a vampire and how you don't go into the sun much, that you like to fight, and that you talk with the women a lot!" Germany said.

"Albinos can't go into the sun too long or they burn, I talk to the women because they're smarter, and hot to boot. Do I look like a vampire to you, Ludwig? I don't have fangs or anything." Prussia said.

"I guess not… we should probably tell the people though, they said something about 'taking care of you' soon. What do they mean by that?" Germany asked, watching as his brother's face turned paler than usual.

"We have to get out of here, Ludwig." Prussia said body tense.

"But why?"

"Don't ask questions, just follow orders!" Prussia yelled running back towards their house.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Germany replied, quickly following after the older male. He had never seen Prussia angry nor had he ever yelled at him. It must be very important. Once they reached the house, Prussia got to work on packing their things.

"Do we really need this?" He mumbled to himself, picking up a pot.

"Bruder?" Germany asked, confused by his brother's actions.

"Don't worry, Lud. I'll have us out of here by tonight." Prussia assured the boy. "We'll probably have to stay the night though." He said ruffling the boy's blonde hair.

"Okay." Germany replied, nodding obediently to his brother.

"We'll have to stay the night though; we'll leave in the morning." Prussia explained to the boy, still gathering their things together. "Why don't you head up to bed? I'm going to go out for a little bit, I need to visit a friend." Prussia said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"All right, bruder. Guten nacht." Germany said, heading up the stairs.

"Guten nacht!" Prussia called back, silently closing the door, he went on his way. "England, you better help me…"

Germany waited for what seemed like hours, just waiting for Gilbert to come back. "He will come back… right?" Germany wasn't so sure. As he laid there in the dark he started to hear a loud noise from outside. "Bruder?" He called, getting up and walking towards the window. What he saw still haunts him to this day. Outside was a riot of people, all holding torches or some kind of weapon.

"Gilbert! Come out!" One of the townspeople called up. "If you don't come out now I'm going to have to do something I really don't want to!" The man yelled up. He waited a few minutes, and when he got no reply his face turned grim. "Do it." He said, face dark as the crowd swallowed him up. Shouts of joy and anticipation were heard as they all threw their torches at the house.

"Oh Gott, they're burning the house." Germany whispered, shocked. After a few minutes of just standing there his head snapped up and he was at full alert. "I have to get out of here!" Germany exclaimed, quickly running over to the door, throwing it open. "Mein Gott…" He whispered, staring as the stairs were steadily consumed by fire. "What am I going to do?"

Prussia hummed to himself as he walked down the back road to his house. England had told him he should leave early in the morning, before any of the villagers woke up. "I better tell Lud-" He stopped short as he saw the bright lights in the direction of the house. "Shit." He cursed, quickly running to the house. "Ludwig?" Prussia called, reaching the front door. "Germany!" He called more desperately, and after getting no response stared at the door. "Here goes nothing." He said, slamming his shoulder into the door. "Nngh!" He grimaced in pain, the door standing tall. "God damn you! LUDWIG!" He cried out, slamming into the door with all the strength he could muster and then some. The door caved in. "Ludwig!" Prussia cried, entering the house, only to be met with raging flames. "Dammit…" He cursed, his face going angry. "Get out of my way! I have a brother to save, and I won't let something as measly as you get in the way!" Prussia said darkly, walking through the flames, ignoring the burning pain. He had a brother to save.

"Bruder…" Germany whispered, as everything seemed to go dark. "Where are you…?"

"L-Ludwig." Prussia said, breaking down the door. "There you are." Prussia smiled, picking the unconscious boy up. "Let's get you out of here, ja?" He said, turning towards the open window. "Hold on, I'll get you out of here." Prussia said, grasping the boy tightly and staring out the window. "Here goes nothing." He said, jumping out of the window, landing hard on the ground with a thud. "There, now you're safe, big brother…always keeps…his promises…" Prussia smiled, coughing up blood. "I'll always protect you… no matter what…" Prussia said, before collapsing on the ground, a pool of his own blood surrounding him from the many injuries he had accumulated, the jump causing the wounds to worsen.

Later, by luck, England found the two and healed their wounds. Prussia had brushed the incident off, saying brothers were supposed to protect each other, that it wasn't a big deal. But Germany didn't forget, couldn't forget, and he vowed from that day forward to always protect Prussia.

Germany was snapped out of his thoughts as the car pulled to a stop. "We're here." Romano announced, cutting of the engine and opening is door. Everyone got out and followed the Italian.

"Where are we?" Germany asked, looking around. "This isn't bruder's house; I thought we were going to visit him?" Germany asked, confused.

"Yeah, we are." Romano replied, keeping his eyes forward.

"Then why are we at a cemetery?" Germany asked, even more confused.

No one answered.

They continued walking until they reached a single grave, separated from all the others, placed under a knolled tree. "A grave?" Germany asked in confusion, staring at the headstone. "Whose…?" Once again no one answered him.

Italy bent down to the grave and smiled lightly, rubbing his hand over the words, placing a bundle of yellow roses on the ground. "How have you been?" Italy asked the grave. Romano and Japan watched. Italy had a small conversation with the grave before turning to Japan. "You can go; I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Ohiyo, my friend, how are you today?" He asked, putting a bundle of sakura branches next to the roses. "I hope you are happy wherever you ended up, I'm sure everyone misses you." Japan thoughtfully said, bowing before the grave. He continued exchanging small pleasantries with the grave before standing up and bowing again. "I believe it is your turn Romano-san." Japan said, moving away from the grave as to allow the Italian to go.

"Grazie." Romano said, moving to where the Japanese man had just left from.

"Come Italy-san, we should leave them alone." Japan said, ushering the Italian away.

"Sí." Italy nodded, following the Japanese man back to the car.

Romano kneeled in front of the grave, placing his own bundle of red and white roses at the foot of the slab of stone. "Hey there you, dumbass." The Italian started, staring at the grave.

_Whose grave is it anyway? _Germany thought to himself, staring as the brunette. _I don't remember anyone dying recently._ He continued wondering as the Italian completely ignored the German.

"I see those other two bastards have already come." Romano said, nodding towards the lilies and tomatoes. "Look who's here." Romano said, pointing at the still spaced out German. "I guess I'd better leave you two alone, enjoy your time with him, bastard." Romano said, getting up and turning towards the German. "Your turn, potato." Romano said.

"Huh?" Germany asked, snapped out of his thoughts.

"Go pay your respects dammit!" Romano yelled, moving away. "I'm going to the car." He announced, walking away.

"Eh? But whose grave is this?" Germany called towards the Italian.

"…Just…look at the grave." Romano replied solemnly, not looking at the German.

"Oh, right." Germany replied, turning to the grave. "Umm…" Germany said, leaning towards the grave. He stopped in shock. ''No, it's not possible..." He whispered to himself, trembling.

"NO!"

_I'll always protect you Luddy._

That day it rained in Germany.


	5. Author's note, Read or Die

Dear Readers,

So, I happened to notice how no one finds it appropriate to review anymore. That makes me very sad and angry. I work on this story for you guys whenever I can, I even wrote all three endings for you. So, if you decide not to review then don't expect the last ending any time soon. Or ever. The people on Deviantart always comment, so that's about it. And for people who read The Reason Why Magic is Band, the new chapter should be coming up soon.

That's all for now,

Your pissed author.


	6. Preview Ending 3

Germany stared down at his hands hopelessly. He sat on a white chair in a waiting room, his head in his hands. The usually slicked back blonde hair of his was now in a messy disarray, falling over his face and covering his eyes. Next to him sat a young woman and her son. The woman was sitting patiently while the little boy was running around, shouting and playing. Germany could only hear them, with his head buried in his hands he wasn't able to see anything. He couldn't look up, wouldn't look up. His body was frozen, he couldn't move until he knew, until he knew if his brother was alive or not. But, at the same time, he didn't want the doctor to come in. He couldn't let the fear he had, the slight fear that his brother was...was... he couldn't even let his mind think of that dreaded word. Time should just stand still, then his brother would not die, but... What if he was alive? Then it would be just another barrier keeping him from his brother. Germany's mind was too mixed up, his brother the only clear thing in it. He needed his brother, he needed to know his brother was alive.

- Sorry it's taking so long, here's a preview of the final ending


	7. Chapter 7

"GILBERT!"  
"Did you hear that?" Romano asked, looking up from the place they had just checked.  
"No, what did you hear?" Spain asked, causing Japan, France, and Ludwig to also pay attention.  
"It sounded like somebody screamed 'Gilbert'." He explained, and then looked at Germany. "Should we go check upstairs?"  
Germany seemed to pause in cold fear before nodding his head, approving of the idea. "Let's go." And without another word, they all raced upstairs.  
"Now, which room is it?" Japan asked and looked towards the others.  
"We should probably check his room first." France said, and pointed in front of them. "But we must hurry, a second wasted could be a second too late!"  
They met Austria in the hallway, who ended up joining them; he was heading to the room after hearing the scream as well. "I hope that idiot didn't do anything stupid." Was his reply when they asked him what he thought had happened. Soon, they reached the door to Gilbert's room, only to find Feliciano blocking the entrance.  
"Italy! Is Prussia in there? Is he all right?" Germany asked frantically, trying to push back the stationary Italian.  
"Feli, if he's in there, we need to go in so we can help him, fix him and call a hospital if we need to. Por favor, amigo." Spain pleaded to the Italian. Italy seemed to come to his senses. He moved out of the way and pointed a shaky finger at the two figures on the floor.  
Germany prepared himself before he looked; he knew the scene wouldn't be good based on Italy's reaction. He gathered up all the strength he could muster and looked. As soon as he did, as soon as he saw the figure in Hungary's arms, he seemed to have lost all of his resolve. He ran, ran to the body of his older brother, as if he was a child going to his long lost parents, only for them to disappear. He collapsed in front of the albino and just stared. Slowly he felt wetness on his check, and when he lifted a shaky hand to touch his cheek, he realized they were tears. Germany was crying. He slowly reached out and caressed his brother's face. It was cold, like the snowy winters of Russia his brother had lived in, and his face as pale as the beautiful snow, even an unhealthy white for an albino such as he was. Germany would never look at snow the same again.  
France, Spain and Japan stared for a while in horror before Spain shakily got out his cell phone and called 911. France and Japan searched the room for weapons, or anything the Prussian might have left for them. They found the discarded gun and the bloody razor, the note left forgotten, and hidden under the Prussian's bed.  
Romano was trying so hard to get Feliciano to stop crying and speak to him. Although, the younger Italian just ignored the elder's pleas and continued sobbing loudly, but who could blame him? Someone close to him was either gravely injured or dead, who wouldn't cry?  
Roderich also ran up to Gilbert and Hungary, holding her in his arms as he stared down at the Prussian. "You idiot, people do care about you, don't you see? As soon as you get better you better come over to my house again like you used to, I'll even have fresh made sweets every day. If you don't come I swear I'll sic Hungary on you." He said, turning away from the body as tears started streaming down his face. How could we have let this happen? What if he doesn't get better? What if he doesn't wake up? He thought, and then shook his head clear of such things. No, that idiot would live; he couldn't imagine life without him. "Please, don't die on us Gilbert." He whispered, silently crying as he took the oddly silent Hungarian out of the room and into the kitchen. They both needed to sit down and have something to drink.  
"D-Doitsu?" Italy asked, approaching the shocked German.  
"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked, never letting his brother leave his sight.  
"I-Is Prussia-nii d-dead?" Italy asked fearfully, staring at the albino.  
"I-I'm not sure, Italy." Germany said shakily, still looking at his brother.  
"G-Guys? I called an ambulance, I think they're here." Spain said, pointing out the window.  
"Thank you, mon ami." France said, glancing at the Prussian and cringing, this had been partly his fault… "Someone go tell them where he is! A second wasted could be a second too late!"  
"I'll go." Japan said, and quickly ran downstairs.  
"Don't worry bruder, help will be here soon." Germany said, cradling his brother's head in his arms.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Germany stared down at his hands hopelessly. He sat on a white chair in a waiting room, his head in his hands. The usually slicked back blonde hair of his was now in a messy disarray, falling over his face and covering his eyes. Next to him sat a young woman and her son. The woman was sitting patiently while the little boy was running around, shouting and playing. Germany could only hear them; with his head buried in his hands he wasn't able to see anything. He couldn't look up, wouldn't look up. His body was frozen, he couldn't move until he knew, until he knew if his brother was alive or not. But, at the same time, he didn't want the doctor to come in. He couldn't let the fear he had, the slight fear that his brother was...was... he couldn't even let his mind think of that dreaded word. Time should just stand still, and then his brother would not die, but... What if he was alive? Then it would be just another barrier keeping him from his brother. Germany's mind was too mixed up, his brother the only clear thing in it. He needed his brother; he needed to know his brother was alive.

"Hyaah!" A voice cried out, crashing into the mourning German man.

"Huh?" He said, snapped out of his thoughts, lifting his head up to look for the source of the impact.

"Ow…" The voice cried from under him, Germany looked down. He found a small boy, no older than seven sprawled out on the ground, rubbing his head painfully.

"Mikhail!" The woman cried exasperatedly, running over and picking the young boy up. "I'm so sorry about that." She apologized, turning to the German man and bowing her head.

"No… it's fine…" Germany replied, staring at the woman and the little boy.

"Thank goodness." The woman sighed in relief, and then turned to the child in her arms. "Mikhail, what did I tell you about running around in here?"

"Sorry, Mutti…" The boy replied, pouting as he looked back at her. "I was just playing knight."

"Yes, yes." She smiled, going back to her seat. "Just be more careful." She instructed.

"Ja, Mutti." He nodded, flashing a bright smile before running off.

All Germany could do was stare in silent shock at the twos' appearances. The woman was very pale, having long, straight, snow coloured hair cascading down her back. Then her eyes, they were a bright yet deep red, just like his bruder's… not just her looks, but also the way she acted reminded him of how Prussia had treated him as a child, stern yet caring, just as Prussia had been with him. It was difficult for him to resist the urge to just throw himself at her and cry into her shoulder.

But the boy, this boy had ash-coloured hair and a round, curious face. He had two deep pools of violet for eyes, and a warm smile. The two of them looked just like a female version of Prussia and the son, if they had had one, of Prussia and Russia. It was as if Prussia and Russia had gotten married and had a child, not telling Germany and leaving. Okay, maybe that was pushing it, and not to mention ridiculous.

"Sir?" The woman asked, looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Germany was thrust back into the real world; realization dawned on him that he had been staring at the woman for quite some time now. "Yes, I'm fine, sorry for staring at you like that." He apologized.

"It's fine." She said, flashing him a sincere smile. The she caught sight of the clock and paled considerably. "Oh no… Mikhail! We have to go! Daddy's been waiting for a while now!" She exclaimed, picking the boy up in her long thin arms.

"But I still want to talk to grandma!" He cried, struggling in her arms.

"I know, but we have to go. How about we come back again tomorrow?" She bargained, struggling to gather their things in her arms as she held the boy.

"Fine, but we better come back!" He pouted again, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I promise." She said and turned towards Germany. "Good bye, sir, I hope for whatever reason you are here it ends well."

"Thank you, I hope so as well, but that's the only thing I can do." He sighed.

"Don't worry, there's always a light at the end of a tunnel, some are just longer or wider, some may seem endless, but you must always remember that there is a light as well as an end." She smiled at him and walked away, the young boy still in her arms.

"A light, huh?" Germany said to himself thoughtfully, he just hoped the light didn't take his brother with it.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" The doctor called, coming in as he looked up from his clip board, eyes burning holes into the German.

"Yes, that's me." Germany replied, standing up and following after the German doctor into the hallway. "… How bad is it?" Germany cut straight to the point, staring intently at the doctor.

"Your brother…" he said, running a hand through his dark brown hair, "the good news is we managed to get the bullet out and he's alive." He explained.

"H-He's alive." Germany asked disbelievingly, his hands shaking.

"Yes, he is." The doctor smiled at him, though his eyes hid something.

"C-can I go see him?" Germany asked, looking with hope filled eyes at the doctor.

"Well, he's in room 121 but-" the doctor was cut off as Germany ran past him to his brother's room. Prussia was alive… he was alive!

"No, wait! You didn't let me finish!" The doctor cried, running after the blonde German.

"Bruder!" Germany cried, bursting into the hospital room.

"H-Hey, west." Prussia greeted him weakly, smiling at him from the expansion of the snowy white hospital bed.

"Bruder…" Germany said, staring at him in shock.

Prussia looked terrible, there were bandages going up and down his arms, along with one wrapped around his head, making only one of his brilliant crimson eyes viewable.

"What? How did this happen? He only got shot in the head!" Germany cried, turning to face the doctor who had come in behind him.

"Yes, as I was trying to say, the ambulance got into a fatal car crash on the way to the hospital. It's lucky, Mr. Beilschmidt, that he's even still breathing. We lost two of our men in that crash." The doctor explained to the shocked and angry German.

"WAS? Why was I not informed of this?" He roared angrily.

"I tried to tell you, but you rushed in first." He explained, "I'll just leave you two alone then." He said, disappearing in a flash, eager to get away from the angry German.

"That…" Germany muttered angrily, squeezing his fists to the point of bleeding.

"West…" Prussia called.

"Bruder…" Germany replied, coming over to stand next to his brother's bedside. He grasped the weak, paler than usual hand and stared at his brother. From what he could see, Prussia was pale, as pale as that of a ghost, his one eye stark red against the white of the bandages as well as his face. "Ost…"

"You… look like you've seen… a ghost or something." Prussia coughed out, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I might as well have! Bruder, you almost…" Germany trailed off, suddenly finding the white-washed walls to be very interesting. He still couldn't say that one accursed word.

"Almost what, West?" Prussia hissed angrily, glaring fiercely at his brother. The look of a man who is trapped in a cage and facing his assailant's face playing across his features.

"You almost died, dammit!" Germany shouted angrily, throwing his brother and equally fierce glare. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what your death would mean to me? To all of us?" He practically screamed at the injured man.

"Shut up." Prussia commanded coldly. "You don't know anything about how I feel. Don't ever speak that way to me again."

"Bruder-"

"Get out."

"Prussia."

"Out."

"Gilbert."

"OUT!" Prussia commanded, pointing towards the door.

"… I'll be back to you up next Thursday." Germany mumbled, flashing the albino a hurt look as he left the hospital room.

"…" Prussia stared at the door for what seemed like hours, but might as well have been a handful of seconds before he finally shifted his gaze to the window. "… Idiot…"

TIME CHANGE! ~~~~~~ (of awesome~)

"…" Germany stared uncomfortable as Prussia as said man attempted to exit the car. He wouldn't be able to walk for a while, so he had to use crutches or a cane. Whenever Germany offered his help, Prussia just grunted and waved him away. Damned prideful bastard.

After much struggle they finally made their ways inside and went their separate routes. Until dinner, that is.

"…" Neither German spoke as they ate their spätzle and potatoes. "…Gilbert." Germany finally broke the silence. "Why did you do it?"

"Was?"

"Off yourself."

"…I'm not needed…" Prussia replied after a few moments of tense silence.

"Was?" Germany yelled angrily, looking straight at the Prussian. "You're needed!"  
"In what way?" Prussia replied frigidly, glaring at the German. "Everyone has someone better, they don't need me, and I'm just the pitiful ex-nation, Prussia." He spat.

"That's not true!" Germany yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. "If you…died!"He choked out, staring incredulously at the Prussian.

"What, West? What?" Prussia growled, glaring daggers at the blonde across the table

"Then I wouldn't have my big brother anymore!" Germany shouted, once again slamming his hands down on the table.

"…" Prussia just stared at Germany disbelievingly.

"Bruder…" Germany choked out, his eyes glassy with unshed tears as he finally broke down, embracing the smaller male. He would never let him go again. Ever.

THE END! FINALLY! *laughs manically*

A/N: Yo all! Akai here, I want to thank some of you for being kind and understanding, and bitch to others of you for being assholes. *is trying to be angry but then sees Izaya acting like Meiko on YouTube* BUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! …Or is that Hibiya? Anyways, I've moved on from Hetalia to DRRR! Or DURARARA! Izaya has stolen my heart once again 3~ I've already started writing a totally awesome DRRR! FF called "My Shadow" Check it out!

Summary: Izaya knows time is running out, _he _is appearing more frequently, and his body has been acting strangely lately. Why did he feel so weak? What was with his arms? Will Shizuo, Shinra, Namie, Celty, and everyone be able to save him before time runs out? There's only so much sand in an hourglass before it runs out…. Shizaya!

PEACE OUT DUDES!

-Akai


End file.
